


Między głową a dłońmi ma być serce

by ginny358



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Polski | Polish, Trauma, radzenie sobie ze zniknięciem dziecka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus zniknął - jak radzi sobie z tym jego matka?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Między głową a dłońmi ma być serce

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny tekst na Napiszę każdy tekst. Tym razem do promptu od **lilyan** :  
> Tekst o Walburdze Black, po tym, jak zaginął Regulus. Czy od razu został uznany za zmarłego? Jak zachowywali się Blackowie? Jak zareagował czarodziejski świat? Jakie były teorie, co do jego nagłego zniknięcia? I najważniejsze: co czuła Walburga?
> 
> Ponownie wychodzimy poza promptowe założenia. Owszem jest Walburga, ale równie ważny tutaj zdawał nam się Stworek – no, nie mogło go po prostu zabraknąć, skoro żył z tą tajemnicą, której nie mógł zdradzić i czy Blackowie się domyślali, że on wie, czy domyślała się Walbuga i czy to jakoś też na jej relację ze skrzatem wpływało? Mniej reakcji świata, choć trochę też jej dajemy. Staramy się być kanoniczni, na ile to możliwe odnośnie tak bardzo podocznych postaci.  
> Zbetowała: **zosia11**

Mówią, że jej Regulus zginął, że zdradził Czarnego Pana, że jej ukochany syn okazał się niegodny otrzymanego zaszczytu. _Taki młody, taki głupi, co on sobie myślał, że pokona samego lorda Voldemorta..._ Szepty, szepty, szepty – doprowadzają Walburgę Black do szału. Nie wierzy im, i tak im nie wierzy, chociaż słucha. Jej syn się po prostu gdzieś ukrył. Może wykonuje tajną misję od Czarnego Pana i to dlatego nie daje znaku życia. Bo ci, którzy mówią, szepczą o nim, o jego śmierci i zdradzie – oni nie mają żadnych słów na potwierdzenie swoich plotek, i cóż z tego, że ponoć sam lord _szaleje z wściekłości_ , to też tylko słowa, kłamstwo, mające potwierdzić inne kłamstwa o jej synu.  
  
Czasem Walburga myśli, że może jej Regulus uciekł, tak jak Syriusz, przyłączył się do tego głupca, Dumbledore’a, i dzieciaków, które dają mu się posyłać na śmierć dla _większego dobra,_ i ta myśl sprawia, że wpada w tym większy szał. Lepiej już, żeby on faktycznie umarł na misji od Czarnego Pana, niż żeby musiała się wstydzić za obu synów.  
  
Stworek wariuje ze strachu. Słyszy wszystkie szepty gości o paniczu Regulusie i widzi, jak miota się jego pani, głośno wyzywająca od kłamców i szlam szeptaczy myślących, że ona, Walburga Black, nie słucha i że i tak nie obchodzi jej los młodszego dziecka, że jest zbyt okrutna i zimna, by w jej piersi biło prawdziwe serce, że skoro wygnała starsze z dzieci... Stworek chciałby móc jej powiedzieć, co się stało z paniczem Regulusem, ale nie może, nie może. Złożył przysięgę. Jest dobrym sługą. Jest niedobrym sługą, który nie potrafi pocieszyć swojej pani. Jest niedobrym sługą, który nie rozumie, dlaczego panicz Black zrobił to, co zrobił i nakazał mu to, co nakazał.  
  
Stworek miota się nawet bardziej niż Walburga, ale nikt nie zwraca uwagi na starego skrzata, tak jak nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na nowy medalion ukryty pomiędzy innymi bibelotami w salonowej gablocie. Ot, przybyło trochę czarnej magii, kropla w przesiąkniętym nią domu. Czasami Stworek prawie pozwala sobie na niegodną myśl, że to ta zła, czarna moc sprowadza na rodzinę, której służy, wszystkie nieszczęścia i to zdaje się odbijać na jego twarzy. Na szczęście jest tylko skrzatem domowym, na którego nikt nie zwraca uwagi... Jeden, jedyny raz pan Orion – od zniknięcia Regulusa cały czas spokojny i opanowany – pyta z irytacją, co się dzieje z tą kreaturą, a pani mruczy, w przypływie lepszego humoru, że może już czas obciąć Stworkowi głowę. Wyciąga nawet różdżkę, ale pan Orion ją powstrzymuje (– Jeszcze nie czas, moja droga. Jeszcze nie czas – mówi swoim spokojnym oleistym głosem, a pani Walburga chowa różdżkę, już się nie uśmiechając).  
  
Znajomi wciąż szepczą, ale poza tą garstką magiczny świat zdaje się zupełnie nie przejmować zniknięciem Regulusa i to o wiele mocniej wpływa na Walburgę. _Prorok_ nie poświęca sprawie więcej jak dwie linijki tekstu, gdzieś w środku artykułu o kolejnym rajdzie popleczników Czarnego Pana, CRR nie wspomina o tym nawet słowem. Któż by się przejmował zaginięciem jednego śmierciożercy, gdy z winy Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać codziennie umierają dobrzy ludzie? Nic nie dają posyłane do gazety i radia gniewne listy Walburgi, ani spokojne napomnienia Oriona, poparte sporymi kwotami w złocie. Naczelni _Proroka_ i CRR pewnie nawet nie otwierają tych listów.  
  
Walburga szaleje z niepokoju, choć z każdym dniem coraz łatwiej przychodzi jej nieokazywanie targających nią uczuć. I tylko czasami wybucha, gdy ktoś znów zażartuje niestosownie z jej syna, albo gdy ten cholerny szmatławiec znów nic nie napisze o jego zniknięciu. Nocami przychodzi do kuchni i cruciatusami próbuje wymusić na Stworku powiedzenie jej wszystkiego co wie, przekonana, że skrzat coś przed nią ukrywa, że Regulus, mający sentyment do stworzenia, nie mógł odejść, niepowiedziawszy mu niczego. Stworek jednak między kolejnymi seriami krzyków kołysze się tylko w przód i w tył, zapłakany, kręci głową. – Nie wiem. Nie wiem, pani. Nic nie wiem – powtarza wciąż i wciąż, próbując sprawić, by mu uwierzyła. Walburga wierzy dopiero, gdy do kuchni zwabiony krzykami skrzata schodzi Orion i perswaduje jej, że Stworek nie może kłamać swoim państwu. – Chodźmy spać – mówi, a pani kiwa głową. – Zobaczysz, jutro Regulus wróci – dodaje, prowadząc ją ku schodom do przedpokoju. Tak, Regulus, jej syn, wróci i okaże się, że wcale nie zdradził Czarnego Pana. Jeszcze przyniesie chwałę ich rodowi, tak samo jak jego kuzynka.  
  
– Powiedzcie Regulusowi... powiedzcie mu, gdy wróci... powiedzcie... – powtarza umierająca Walburga, choć w pokoju nie ma nikogo; tapety zdają się pochłaniać jej słowa, głuszyć, tłumić, dusić zawsze donośny głos pani. Bełkotliwy, niekonkretny przekaz nie milknie jednak, uparcie powracając... Tylko stary oddany skrzat słucha majaczeń Walburgi Black, nie mogąc jej powiedzieć, że Regulus nie wróci. Nie dopytuje, co ma powtórzyć paniczowi.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł to cytat z piosenki **Jesienne baterie** zespołu **Kombajn Do Zbierania Kur Po Wioskach**. Nie słuchajcie jej. Ona nie ma znaczenia dla tego tekstu*.  
>  * Jak mówi nam nasza koleżanka, Dagmara, której daliśmy linkę do tego tekstu, to w ogóle jest cytat z końcówki pierwszego filmu sf, **Metropolis** , którym **Kombajn** mógł się inspirować. Ta informacja ma jeszcze mniejsze znaczenie dla interpretacji naszego fika, ponieważ **Metropilis** obejrzeliśmy tylko do połowy, więc zwyczajnie nie mieliśmy o tym fakcie pojęcia pisząc to właśnie opowiadanie.


End file.
